Réponse au défi de Shiny
by Akuma6
Summary: chapitre 7 : gomen j'ai pas écrit très vite... bon ben c'est le dernier chapitre, j'suis toute émue é_è... bon pour le résumé : tout est bien qui fini bien (vi moi j'suis pour les Happy-end, moi^_ô)
1. oneshot Kai

REPONSE AU DEFIS DE SHINY N°1 : l'enfance de Kai.

Auteur : Akuma

Tout d'abord j'espère que ça va te plaire Shiny!!

Ensuite, ben comme j'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisode de Beyblade et que je connais absolument rien sur Kai tout ce qui est dans cette fic sort de ma tête... par contre si vous avez des info sur lui j'suis preneuse. Voilà bonne lecture!!!!

- Haaaaa!! 

Kai se redressa  sur son lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il haleta pendant quelques minutes avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle. _Non pas encore ce cauchemar!! Cela ne cessera donc jamais!!_ Il sortit de son lit, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses compagnons de chambre ne s'était éveillé, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait ce soir, _peu importe_ il ouvrit les volets : se sentant étouffer dans cette pièce. Kai passa un bon moment à respirer l'air frais et humide de la nuit, ne pensant plus à rien, oubliant presque la raison qui l'avait fait sortir de son lit. Tout à coup un froissement de drap le fit se retourner : Max bougea encore un peu dans son sommeil, puis semblant avoir trouvé un position agréable il s'immobilisa de nouveau. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement : _ouf,_ _il dort toujours_... Mais cette incident avait réveillé sa mémoire, sa tête vint s'appuyer contre le cadre de la fenêtre, tendis que ses pensées étaient assaillies de sombres souvenirs. _Arrête ça Kai!! C'est pas le moment!! Demain c'est la finale américaine, tu peux pas te permettre de passer une nuit blanche!! _Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil _minuit... retourne te coucher crétin!! _Il savait à quel point cette pensée était futile, il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit, son passé le hanterait jusqu'au levé du jour... _mon passé me hantera toute ma vie..._

\ Flammes... hurlements... et cette peur... cette terreur qui s'insinuait dans son esprit alors que toute l'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait lentement. Et puis quoi? Toujours les hurlements, la chaleur grandissante alors qu'il courait, détaché du monde, poussé par son instinct, vers la porte d'entrée du flambeau gigantesque, qui, si peu de temps auparavant, était encore sa si jolie maison...\ Ces souvenirs étaient tellement précis, tellement nets, si peu affectés par les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis lors... _pourquoi ne puis-je pas oublier?_ Cette pensée était remplie d'un amer désespoir : jamais il ne se serait permis d'oublier... 

\ Le bois desséché et roussie de la porte partant en lambeaux sous son épaule... cette vague étouffante de chaleur... son insensibilité à ce que pouvait ressentir son corps... mais surtout cette peur, omniprésente, qui l'oppressait et poussait en avant... vers les cris, ces cris qui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive avaient diminué... une deuxième porte qui se brise, une force exceptionnelle le poussait toujours plus loin... puis un arrêt, ses yeux emplis de larmes parcouraient la pièce... une petite chose recroquevillée dans un coin... elle bouge...\

Kai ne pu empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage... _arrêtez ça je vous en prie... _mais les flash se poursuivirent, impitoyables, l'accablant encore et encore.

\ Je titube, mes jambes sont si molles.... et le temps, le temps qui s'allonge... elle me parait si loin... si loin... mes genoux qui rencontre soudain le sol... mes bras se tendent... et toujours les minutes paraissent des heures... elle est la sur mes genoux... un cri...mon cri : NAOKO!!! ....\

Une souffrance si soudaine et si immense envahit le jeune bladebreaker déjà inondé de douleur. Redoublant de pleurs, Kai se recroquevilla contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, son front appuyé contre ses genoux. Il n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre ses souvenirs.

\ Ses yeux bleus a moitié voilés... qui s'entrouvrent.... et se referme... l'allongement irrémédiable du temps.... puis ce bruit... ce craquement dans mes oreilles... et les retour à la réalité, je me relève, serrant mon précieux fardeau contre moi, je cours, ma vision brouillait par mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler, la panique qui s'insinue en moi, et puis, enfin l'ouverture vers la nuit, si noire, si froide... encore une fois le contact du sol avec mes genoux... mes yeux se portent alors sur ce petit visage tant aimé, ses deux cristaux  qui s'ouvrent à nouveau mais cette fois bien plus contiens, l'espoir... ce cruel espoir... un petit froncement de sourcils... cette petite bouche qui s'entrouvre, formant un malheureux mais tendre sourire... et puis ce petit son, si faible, rempli d'amour, de reconnaissant : "grand frère..." le petit torse se soulève, s'abaisse et puis plus rien ...plus rien à part la douleur, le désespoir, la souffrance, la haine, les remords, et un cri, son cri, interminable et emplis de toutes les peines de son âme. \

Ses sanglots convulsaient tout le corps du misérable garçon, rendu presque inconscient par l'ampleur de sa douleur. 

*********************************

Rey s'assit sur son lit intrigué par le bruit étouffé qui s'élevait de sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne mit que peu de temps pour reconnaître des pleurs, se demandant déjà à moitié ce qui pouvait bien être arrivée à Max, il s'immobilisa soudain, interdit, le lit à côté du sien était vide... LE LIT DE KAI ETAIT VIDE!!!! Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers la silhouette, qui paraissait si vulnérable, de son ami. 

*********************************

\ Mon cri qui résonne, qui se répercute, dans ma tête, dans l'immensité de la nuit, toujours ce cri... et puis cette douleur soudaine dans ma main, cette brûlure, cette lumière soudaine et ce cri, ce cri de rapace qui se mêle au mien... mes yeux se baissent, ma main s'ouvre : _ma toupie..._   je la tenait depuis le début, elle m'avait même entaillé la paume à force de la serrer... mes yeux se relèvent... un grand rapace nimbé de flamme me surplombe, me regarde... me... console... encore un cri de MON phénix... mon ami... mon seul ami... et encore ma voix "tu es tous ce qui me reste! Tu seras mon seul ami! A jamais! Plus jamais je ne me permettrait d'aimer!" \

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon ravagé par la peine, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles jaunes, à quelques centimètres de lui : "aimer c'est souffrir! Plus jamais je ne m'attacherais!" s'entendit-il dire, délirant à moitié, avant de se jeter, convulsé par une nouvelle vague de sanglots, dans les bras de son coéquipier. Etonné de son propre geste, Rey serra son ami contre lui, passant des bras protecteurs autour de ses épaules. Redoublant de pleurs, Kai déclara d'une voie hachée, que Rey eut du mal à reconnaître :

"Ils sont tous morts!!... papa, maman, et (sa voix se brisa un peu plus) Naoko.... j'aurait dû être là... j'aurait dû les protéger... je les aime tant... tu comprends?... j'était allé jouer au beyblade... j'aurais dû être avec eux... j'aurais dû les sauver..."

Ne sachant que dire, Rey se contenta de bercer doucement son camarade, réalisant peu à peu à quel point il tenait à lui et détestait le voir ainsi souffrir. Après quelques minutes Kai s'endormit, dans ces bras protecteurs, épuisé par ses sentiments trop forts et ses larmes. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se sentait en sécurité, et pas un cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil. 

Voilà c'est la fin, çà vous a plu????? 

Une pitite review ?????


	2. Réponse au défi de Shiny

REPONSE AU DEFIS DE SHINY N°1 : l'enfance de Kai.

Auteur : Akuma

Tout d'abord j'espère que ça va te plaire Shiny!!

Ensuite, ben comme j'ai pas vu beaucoup d'épisode de Beyblade et que je connais absolument rien sur Kai tout ce qui est dans cette fic sort de ma tête... par contre si vous avez des info sur lui j'suis preneuse. Voilà bonne lecture!!!!

- Haaaaa!! 

Kai se redressa  sur son lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il haleta pendant quelques minutes avant de réussir à reprendre son souffle. _Non pas encore ce cauchemar!! Cela ne cessera donc jamais!!_ Il sortit de son lit, vérifiant qu'aucun de ses compagnons de chambre ne s'était éveillé, puis se dirigea à pas lents vers la fenêtre. Il pleuvait ce soir, _peu importe_ il ouvrit les volets : se sentant étouffer dans cette pièce. Kai passa un bon moment à respirer l'air frais et humide de la nuit, ne pensant plus à rien, oubliant presque la raison qui l'avait fait sortir de son lit. Tout à coup un froissement de drap le fit se retourner : Max bougea encore un peu dans son sommeil, puis semblant avoir trouvé un position agréable il s'immobilisa de nouveau. Le jeune garçon poussa un soupir de soulagement : _ouf,_ _il dort toujours_... Mais cette incident avait réveillé sa mémoire, sa tête vint s'appuyer contre le cadre de la fenêtre, tendis que ses pensées étaient assaillies de sombres souvenirs. _Arrête ça Kai!! C'est pas le moment!! Demain c'est la finale américaine, tu peux pas te permettre de passer une nuit blanche!! _Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil _minuit... retourne te coucher crétin!! _Il savait à quel point cette pensée était futile, il ne pourrait plus dormir cette nuit, son passé le hanterait jusqu'au levé du jour... _mon passé me hantera toute ma vie..._

\ Flammes... hurlements... et cette peur... cette terreur qui s'insinuait dans son esprit alors que toute l'horreur de la situation lui apparaissait lentement. Et puis quoi? Toujours les hurlements, la chaleur grandissante alors qu'il courait, détaché du monde, poussé par son instinct, vers la porte d'entrée du flambeau gigantesque, qui, si peu de temps auparavant, était encore sa si jolie maison...\ Ces souvenirs étaient tellement précis, tellement nets, si peu affectés par les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis lors... _pourquoi ne puis-je pas oublier?_ Cette pensée était remplie d'un amer désespoir : jamais il ne se serait permis d'oublier... 

\ Le bois desséché et roussie de la porte partant en lambeaux sous son épaule... cette vague étouffante de chaleur... son insensibilité à ce que pouvait ressentir son corps... mais surtout cette peur, omniprésente, qui l'oppressait et poussait en avant... vers les cris, ces cris qui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive avaient diminué... une deuxième porte qui se brise, une force exceptionnelle le poussait toujours plus loin... puis un arrêt, ses yeux emplis de larmes parcouraient la pièce... une petite chose recroquevillée dans un coin... elle bouge...\

Kai ne pu empêcher les larmes d'inonder son visage... _arrêtez ça je vous en prie... _mais les flash se poursuivirent, impitoyables, l'accablant encore et encore.

\ Je titube, mes jambes sont si molles.... et le temps, le temps qui s'allonge... elle me parait si loin... si loin... mes genoux qui rencontre soudain le sol... mes bras se tendent... et toujours les minutes paraissent des heures... elle est la sur mes genoux... un cri...mon cri : NAOKO!!! ....\

Une souffrance si soudaine et si immense envahit le jeune bladebreaker déjà inondé de douleur. Redoublant de pleurs, Kai se recroquevilla contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, passant ses bras autour de ses jambes, son front appuyé contre ses genoux. Il n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre ses souvenirs.

\ Ses yeux bleus a moitié voilés... qui s'entrouvrent.... et se referme... l'allongement irrémédiable du temps.... puis ce bruit... ce craquement dans mes oreilles... et les retour à la réalité, je me relève, serrant mon précieux fardeau contre moi, je cours, ma vision brouillait par mes larmes qui ne cessent de couler, la panique qui s'insinue en moi, et puis, enfin l'ouverture vers la nuit, si noire, si froide... encore une fois le contact du sol avec mes genoux... mes yeux se portent alors sur ce petit visage tant aimé, ses deux cristaux  qui s'ouvrent à nouveau mais cette fois bien plus contiens, l'espoir... ce cruel espoir... un petit froncement de sourcils... cette petite bouche qui s'entrouvre, formant un malheureux mais tendre sourire... et puis ce petit son, si faible, rempli d'amour, de reconnaissant : "grand frère..." le petit torse se soulève, s'abaisse et puis plus rien ...plus rien à part la douleur, le désespoir, la souffrance, la haine, les remords, et un cri, son cri, interminable et emplis de toutes les peines de son âme. \

Ses sanglots convulsaient tout le corps du misérable garçon, rendu presque inconscient par l'ampleur de sa douleur. 

*********************************

Rey s'assit sur son lit intrigué par le bruit étouffé qui s'élevait de sous la fenêtre de la chambre. Il ne mit que peu de temps pour reconnaître des pleurs, se demandant déjà à moitié ce qui pouvait bien être arrivée à Max, il s'immobilisa soudain, interdit, le lit à côté du sien était vide... LE LIT DE KAI ETAIT VIDE!!!! Sans plus réfléchir, il se précipita vers la silhouette, qui paraissait si vulnérable, de son ami. 

*********************************

\ Mon cri qui résonne, qui se répercute, dans ma tête, dans l'immensité de la nuit, toujours ce cri... et puis cette douleur soudaine dans ma main, cette brûlure, cette lumière soudaine et ce cri, ce cri de rapace qui se mêle au mien... mes yeux se baissent, ma main s'ouvre : _ma toupie..._   je la tenait depuis le début, elle m'avait même entaillé la paume à force de la serrer... mes yeux se relèvent... un grand rapace nimbé de flamme me surplombe, me regarde... me... console... encore un cri de MON phénix... mon ami... mon seul ami... et encore ma voix "tu es tous ce qui me reste! Tu seras mon seul ami! A jamais! Plus jamais je ne me permettrait d'aimer!" \

Une main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon ravagé par la peine, ses yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles jaunes, à quelques centimètres de lui : "aimer c'est souffrir! Plus jamais je ne m'attacherais!" s'entendit-il dire, délirant à moitié, avant de se jeter, convulsé par une nouvelle vague de sanglots, dans les bras de son coéquipier. Etonné de son propre geste, Rey serra son ami contre lui, passant des bras protecteurs autour de ses épaules. Redoublant de pleurs, Kai déclara d'une voie hachée, que Rey eut du mal à reconnaître :

"Ils sont tous morts!!... papa, maman, et (sa voix se brisa un peu plus) Naoko.... j'aurait dû être là... j'aurait dû les protéger... je les aime tant... tu comprends?... j'était allé jouer au beyblade... j'aurais dû être avec eux... j'aurais dû les sauver..."

Ne sachant que dire, Rey se contenta de bercer doucement son camarade, réalisant peu à peu à quel point il tenait à lui et détestait le voir ainsi souffrir. Après quelques minutes Kai s'endormit, dans ces bras protecteurs, épuisé par ses sentiments trop forts et ses larmes. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se sentait en sécurité, et pas un cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil. 

Voilà c'est la fin, çà vous a plu????? 

Une pitite review ?????


	3. Rivalité

**Rivalité**

Auteur : Akuma

Suite à la réponse au défi de Shini. 

Bon on m'a réclamé une suite alors voilà une suite... comme promis Alician y'a du yaoi et pas n'importe lequel... bon ben si vous aimez je continue sinon j'arrête le massacre!! A vous de décider...

Biiip... biiiip... splatsh.

Ouvrant à demi ses yeux endormis, Max jeta un bref coup d'œil à son réveil. Il fit la moue en se blottissant dans sa couverture : _7 heures... c'est criminel de nous faire réveiller à une heure pareille!!... bon quel jour on est... mais bien sûr c'est la finale américaine aujourd'hui !!_ Se sentant d'un coup beaucoup plus en forme, il fit voler sa couette et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Max se frotta un moment les yeux, avant de se tourner vers Kai, qui avait son lit juste à la droite du sien. Son regard surpris resta quelques minutes fixé sur la couche vite de son ami. _Mais où est-il?A cette heure-ci il dort encore d'habitude, il est pas du genre lève tôt... _laissant vagabonder son regard autour de lui, il aperçut soudain une ombre sous la fenêtre. Il plissa les paupières, essayant de distinguer, à travers la semi pénombre de la pièce, l'ombre en question. N'y voyant rien, il alluma sa lampe de chevée. 

Rey cligna légèrement des yeux, _putain c'est quoi c'te lumière? _Il voulut se relever mais un poids sur son torse et ses jambes l'en empêcha. _Qu'est-ce que c'est c'te merde?! _Jetant enfin un regard sur la "merde", les évènements de la veille lui revinrent. Malgré lui, il sourit tendrement en observant le visage serein de son ami endormi. _Il est beau quand il prend pas ses airs supérieurs... arrête Rey, tu t'fais du mal... t'es en train de craquer sur le mec le plus hétéro du monde!!! Mais quand même...  il a l'air si fragile comme ça... et puis... en... heu? Paix?_ Mettant un terme à sa contemplation, Rey leva la tête, cherchant l'origine de la lumière. Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux ce de Max, qui le regardait avec effarement. Prenant un ton volontairement détaché, il lui sourit : 

-" Salut ! bien dormit ?"

Le blondinet ne répondit pas fixant toujours ses deux amis d'un air hébété. _Max qui parle pas c'est pas normal... même si notre position est... disons... surprenante. Rey allait s'enquérir de son état, mais un mouvement du beyblader parfait l'en empêcha. En effet, Kai se blottissait un peu plus contre son "coussin humain", _c'est agréable fait chaud... mais bordel j'ai mal partout... j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit par terre! _Il fit un geste brusque, cherchant une position plus confortable, et sentit soudain son "lit" gigoter sous lui. _

Blam! Sa tête venait de percuter quelque chose de dur. _Fait chier je dois encore être dans une position débile, en plus si Rey est réveillé i' va se foutre de ma gueule! _Sortant de sa léthargie post-réveil, il s'aperçu que quelque chose bougé toujours sous son corps. Ouvrant finalement et précipitamment les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un Rey tout sourire. Voyant un profond contentement dans les pupilles félines de son ami, les joues de Kai virèrent légèrement au rouge, se qui eut pour seul effet d'augmenter le sourire de son "oreiller". C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçu qu'il se trouvait, en plus, à cheval sur ses cuisses... prenant alors une magnifique teinte rouge-tomate-trop-mûre, Kai tenta de se dégager tant bien que mal et se retrouva affalé par terre.

Max les regardait toujours, l'un mort de rire et l'autre lui criant dessus, et il ne disait rien. Rey stoppa net ses rires comme il croisait le regard du blondinet, et son ton se fit soudain très sérieux :

-"Ca va pas Max? T'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis que j't'ai dit bonjour..."

Kai se tourna également vers l'intéressé, un soupçon d'inquiétude au fond (mais alors très au fond) du regard. Max lui fit un sourire crispé et déclara : 

-"C'est la final aujourd'hui... j'suis un peu stressé... c'est tout."

-"T'es pas très convainquant..."

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée, coupant Rey dans sa phrase, pour laisser place à un Tyson hyper énergique. Avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive de ce qui lui arrivait, un des trois bladebreaker se retrouva dans les bras de Tyson :

-"Alors la forme Maxou?!"

Sans attendre la moindre réponse, la tornade se dirigea vers la sortie en criant "grouillez-vous c'est l'heure du p'tit déj !" 

Après un long regard entendu qui criait "c'est vraiment un cas!" les trois coéquipiers commencèrent à se préparer. 

Etant le dernier à sortir, Rey allait fermer la porte quand son regard tomba sur un certain emplacement sous la fenêtre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors en un énorme sourire (pervers le sourire!) : "cette journée à vraiment très bien commencée..."       

Alors je le met ou pas le mot : FIN ?!

Review please!!!!


	4. Rivalité 3

                                   Rivalité

Chapitre... euh en fait j'les ai pas numéroté.... bon on va dire Chap3. 

Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eut un énorme manque d'inspiration, donc voilà un nouveau chapitre plutôt court ô_ôvous le prochain sera plus long c'est promis et il aura moins de retard.

Vous me pardonnerez Kai est un peu OOC dans ce chapitre!! 

A partir de là tous les évènements concernent la final américaine ne sont que pures imagination de ma part. Ben ouais j'ai pas vue ces épisodes!!! 

Une dernière chose : un grand merci pour les reviews!!!

"Victoire des Bladebreakers!!!" 

Ils venaient enfin de gagner la finale de beyblade, tous les membres de l'équipe étaient aux anges. Mais un voile assombrissait le regard habituellement si pétillant de Max. 

-"Tu as très bien joué Max, ça arrive de perdre un duel, il était beaucoup plus entraîné que toi....et puis on a quand même gagné. C'est le principal." 

_Je... je rêve où c'est la voix de Kai!!!_

Le blondinet se retourna précipitamment pour faire face à son coéquipier le plus froid qui venait pourtant de lui parler avec tant de douceur. Il lui adressa un timide sourire, mais ce geste, tellement en désaccord avec son état moral, vint à bout de sa volonté. Ses larmes, retenues tant bien que mal depuis sa défaite, coulèrent sur ses joues.

-"On ne pleure pas après une défaite, on accepte et on apprend." Kai avait voulu parler d'un ton ferme, mais quelque chose c'était brisé en lui à l'instant même où une première larme était apparue. _Il a l'air tellement fragile... _un besoin de protéger cette personne à qui il s'était attaché sans même s'en apercevoir le submergea alors, _il lui ressemble tant... les même yeux innocents, les mêmes sourires enfantins... _

Rey les regardait, un sourire amer étirant ses lèvres. _Rey t'es qu'un crétin!! Ca sert à rien d'être jaloux de Max... _L'état d'euphorie dans lequel se trouvait Tyson détonnait énormément avec le sentiment de... _trahison?? _qui envahissait Rey et grandissait un peu plus à chaque minute. _T'es vraiment trop con!! Il t'a jamais rien promis!! Il s'est juste endormi dans tes bras... et encore dans l'état où il était il a même pas dû se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait... _Cette dernière pensée enfonça un peu plus Rey dans son début de déprime. 

-"Ben les gars qu'est-ce qu'il y'a? On a gagné alors pourquoi vous tirez tous une tête d'enterrement?"

Les trois concernés se retournèrent en même temps vers Tyson. Max et Rey lui lancèrent un sourire crispé et Kai, ben Kai il resta de marbre (un sourire de sa part aurait de toutes façons bien plus inquiété Tyson). 

-"Ecoutez les mecs, y'a un buffet pour célébrer notre victoire, et il a peut-être même déjà commencé; alors on y va? Ca ne pourra que vous remonter le moral!"

-"Tout le monde ne _pense_ pas avec son estomac, Tyson!"

-"Là tu me vexe énormément Rey!!" la mimique qui accompagnait cette déclaration était une telle parodie de désolation, que Rey éclata sincèrement de rire. _Ce garçon a toujours le mot qu'il faut!! _

Le repas fut convivial, principalement grâce à la bonne humeur contagieuse de Tyson. Vers les minuit les cinq garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Le dîné avait effectivement rendu à Max toute son énergie et sa bonne humeur, d'autant plus que l'attention que lui avait porté Kai ne pouvait que le rendre heureux. Le chemin du retour résonnait de ses rires ajoutés à ceux de Tyson. A l'opposé, la noirceur de la nuit replongea Rey dans sa mélancolie. Tyson s'évertuait à essayer de le faire rire, mais rien n'y faisait, malgré la profonde reconnaissance que le jeune chinois ressentait envers son ami pour tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à lui adresser un sourire digne de ce nom. Tellement occupé à broyer du noir, Rey ne s'aperçu même pas que Kai le dévisageait depuis qu'ils étaient sortit du restaurant. Ce regard n'échappa, cependant, pas à Max qui se rembrunit légèrement. __

_Qu'est-ce que t'as Rey... j'aime pas te voir dans cet état... j'sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça... j'aimerai pouvoir te réconforter... mais je sais pas faire ça... pourtant j'ai tenté de remonter le moral de Max... mais toi... c'est différent... j'arrive pas... j'peux pas... et pourtant... j'ai envie... en fait il faut que je t'aide... enfin que j'essaie... de toute façon j'vois pas en quoi ça t'aiderais de m'parler... j'suporte pas d'te voir déprimer... haa pourquoi j'me bloque à chaque fois que je... m'attache?! ... comment ça se fait que je ..._

Blam. "Merde!!" 

-"Alors Kai? On tient plus sur ses pieds?!"

-"Ho ta gueule Rey!"

-"J'plaisante. Ca va? Tu t'es pas fait mal?" Rey lui tendit la main, pour l'aider à se relever, chose que Kai aurait refusé en toute circonstances, mais l'intonation avec laquelle il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien l'avait comme... hypnotisé. Le beyblader parfait se remit sur ses jambes avec l'aide de son ami. Une fois debout son regard croisa, par hasard, deux yeux félins et y resta bloqué plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû.

-"C'est trop dommage qu'il fasse aussi noir!! J'aurai bien aimé te voir te ramasser!!" déclara Tyson, mort de rire. Kai quand à lui bénit l'obscurité qui dissimulait la proximité, plutôt inhabituelle, de son visage face à celui de Rey et, par la même occasion, le rouge dont il sentait ses joues se teinter. Rouge pas uniquement dû à la honte qu'il venait de se prendre en se cassant la gueule. 

Max qui avait assisté à la scène fit de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes, et lâcha un "bon on y va?!" assez sec. Ton que tous, sauf peut-être Rey, associèrent à de la fatigue.

Ils se remirent donc en marche, Kai restant à la hauteur de Rey. 

-"Pour répondre à ta question Rey, moi ça va. Mais c'est plutôt toi qui devrait me dire ce qui se passe. Tu as gagné ton duel contre Lee, prouvant ainsi que tu étais digne de Driger, en plus tu t'es réconcilié avec tes amis d'enfance. Alors je ne vois pas ce qui ne va pas." Tout son discours fut débité d'un ton bien trop froid, au propre goût de Kai. _Pardonne moi j'ai pas l'habitude de parler gentiment._

Les mâchoires de Rey se crispèrent sous l'intonation cassante de cette phrase. _C'est__ pas en me parlant comme ça que je vais te divulguer mes pensées "capitaine"...  Après tout c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée... j'vais le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire simplement : tu sait si je fait la gueule c'est parce que je t'aime et que je suis jaloux de Max._ Ses délires amers poussèrent Rey à répondre :

-"C'est pas tes affaire, de toutes façons tu peux pas comprendre!"

Kai sentit comme un poignard glacial lui transpercer le cœur. Ils continuèrent de marcher côte à côte, en silence, chacun d'eux blessé et ayant blessé l'autre au plus profond de lui-même. Max, quand a lui, sentait son cœur plonger dans une langueur inquiétante, il lui semblait que son organe vital ne faisait plus partit de lui alors qu'il regardait ses deux amis cheminer l'un à côté de l'autre, et qu'une voix murmurait en lui : _ils s'aiment,tu le sais alors fait-toi une raison... ils s'aiment_

"aimer n'est synonyme que de souffrance" voilà une phase bien amer qui raisonnait dans la tête de trois jeunes beybladers en cette nuit qui aurait due être emplie de cris de victoire.

Voilà fin du chapitre, ben ouais il est court, j'vous avais prévenus!!

Review please!!! 


	5. Perdus

**Rivalité.******

Merci pour les reviews des chapitres précédents et désolé pour le retard!!!! 

Chapitre 4 : Perdus.

Dans ce chapitre : - les mots en _italique _sont les pensées des perso

                              - et les ******* c'est quand le même moment est écrit du point de vu d'un autre perso (j'suis pas sûre que ce soit très clair mais bon, vois pas comment dire autrement!!!^_______^)

 -"Merveilleux! Maintenant il pleut! Manquait plus que ça!"

-"Arrête un peu de râler Kai! J'te rappelle que Max est peut-être perdu quelque part sous cette pluie lui aussi!"Rey avait rassemblé tous ses efforts pour paraître compatissant, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de sa crédibilité.

-"D'accord mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'aller prendre l'air dans cette satanée montagne en pleine nuit!! En plus il est peut-être déjà rentré à l'hôtel depuis un moment maintenant!"

Rey commençait à en avoir marre des humeurs changeantes de Kai, d'autant plus que s'ils se gelaient à 2h du mat' en pleine montagne c'était pour aller chercher Max!!!

-"Attend j'te comprend plus là! Toute à l'heure tu m'as chié une pendule pour qu'on aille encore plus loin si jamais ce pauvre petit chéri n'y était pas et maintenant tu envisages le fait qu'il soit rentré tout seul (chose que je te répète depuis qu'on est partit!!)!! Tu trouve pas que t'abuses un tantinet?!"

-"Ecoute j'ai remarqué que tu portais pas Max dans ton cœur alors si t'avais pas envie de venir t'aurais pu rester là-bas!!"

-"Ouais c'est ça!! Et te laisser comme un con errer seul dans la montagne avec en prime ton sens de l'orientation démentiel!!"

-"Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon sens de l'orientation?!"

Rey sourit même s'ils s'engueulaient c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant avec Kai.

-"Et efface ce sourire débile de ton visage!! J'ai passé ma vie dans les rues de Tokyo moi!!"

_Si tu savais pourquoi je souris!!_ Ironisa Rey. Reprenant un ton amical, le chinois déclara, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

-"Bon on rentre vérifier qu'il soit pas rentré ou on continue a le chercher au risque de se faire chier pour rien?"

Kai réfléchit un instant avant d'accepter la 1ère proposition.

-"Rey j'ai la vague impression que toi et ton sens de l'orientation de gamin des montagnes vous êtes un peu paumés.... j'me trompe?!"

Le visage de Kai était partagé entre jubilation, moquerie et amusement au fur et à mesure que le visage de Rey se décomposait. Son orgueil était en train d'en prendre un sacré coup, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas le moins du monde où ils se trouvaient. 

-"Ecoute Kai, j'suis crevé, j'en ai marre de marcher sous la pluie alors si on s'arrêtait un moment?"

-"On ne se reposera pas tend que je ne t'aurait pas entendu admettre que t'es perdu malgré l'entraînement que t'as eut pendant ton enfance."

Rey n'en revenait pas : il avait dit cette phrase avec dans la voix une accent qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Bien sûr il se foutait de sa gueule, mais avec gentillesse et sympathie. _Ca doit être parce qu'il est tard et qu'il est fatigué... mais bon j'suis content e constater que son caractère de beyblader parfait ne résiste pas à toutes les situations!! N'empêche que maintenant va falloir que je lui réponde à mon sadique de service!!!_

-"Disons qu'avec la nuit, la fatigue, la pluie et le dîné un peu trop arrosé _–tient voilà une raison de plus de l'humeur inhabituelle de Kai-_ j'ai pas trop fait gaffe à la route qu'on a pris..."

Kai se contenta de fixer son regard dans celui de Rey, après quelques instants le chinois finit par détourner les yeux :

-"Ok ça va j'suis paumé!! Totalement paumé!! T'es content?!"

Rey faillit se casser la gueule _je... je rêve où il sourit?! Un vrai sourire, pas comme ses mimique "je-suis-le-meilleur-beybladeur-du-monde-et-personne-m'arrive-à-la-cheville"non, un VRAI sourire!!!!! Wahou je crois que je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la Terre!! Mon dieu qu'il est beau quand il sourit avec les cheveux mouillés qui lui tombe sur le visage!!!!_

-"Et si on cherchait un endroit sec au lieu de rester comme deux cons sous la pluie?!"

Aussitôt proposé, aussitôt accepté. 

Ils trouvèrent, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, une petite grosse qui les protègeraient de la pluie. S'asseyant ils gigotèrent pendant un moment avant de trouver une position à peu près confortable. Ils s'aperçurent, légèrement gênés, qu'ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre, mais chacun se disait que si cette situation ne dérangeait pas son compagnon ce n'était pas plus mal de pouvoir être en contacte avec l'objet de son désir sans que cela ne soit non plus ambigu. 

-"Je commence à avoir faim..."

-"Ben à moins de boulotter des insectes, j'crois qu'on va être forcé d'attendre de rentrer à l'hôtel!!" 

-"Autrement dit on est bon pour mourir de faim dans une petite caverne, perdus en pleine forêt!!!"

-"Kai!! S'exclama Rey d'un ton faussement courroucé. N'aurais-tu donc plus aucune confiance en mon sens de l'orientation?!" A peine son ami terminait sa phrase que le beyblader parfait partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable (chose qui inquiéta grandement Rey avant qu'il n'éclate lui aussi de rire, la bonne humeur étant contagieuse).

Quand ils se furent calmés, un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, chacun se sentait bien et serin ainsi assis à regarder tomber la pluie. 

-"Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avait pas ri autant." Déclara Kai, un sourire se formant à une des extrémités de ses lèvres. 

Rey n'en revenait pas, non seulement Kai avait brisé le silence, situation qu'il avait tentait, au plus loin que se souvenait le chinois, de préserver le plus possible quand il était avec ses partenaires ; mais en plus sa voix rayonnait de contentement et de bien être.

-"Je m'inquiète quand même pour Max...."

_Blam dans ta gueule Rey!!! Tu vois il peut pas s'empêcher de penser à lui!! J'en ai marre, faut que j'arrête d'être jaloux comme ça moi!!!_

-"Hey, t'en fais pas Kai, j'suis sûr qu'il va bien." Répondit tout de même Rey.

_Merci de me remonter le moral Rey, merci, tout simplement merci d'être là, avec moi, contre moi... pourquoi est-ce que je m'attache à toi, il faut, je fait toujours du mal à ceux que j'aime... je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit..._

Les images du jour où il avait perdu sa famille ressurgirent alors dans sa tête. Elles ne l'avaient jamais laissé tranquille aussi longtemps, pendant toutes les heures qu'il venait de passer avec Rey, elles ne l'avaient pas assailli ; décidément Rey faisait des miracles. _Non, il n'en fait pas, il est simplement lui-même un miracle... mon miracle..._

Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon ne s'était même pas aperçut que son compagnon c'était endormi, la tête appuyé sur son épaule. Kai le regarda alors, il était tellement beau, tellement paisible, il ne pu résister à l'envie de repousser cette mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait un si merveilleux visage. Alors qu'il effectuait ce geste, il entendu sa propre voix murmurer "Miracle, tu es mon miracle mais est-ce que je te mérite seulement?"

************************  __

Rey commençait à s'assoupir, il regarda Kai qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées, alors doucement il appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami. Attendant le coup que lui foutrait indubitablement Kai quand il s'apercevrait de sa proximité, Rey essaya de s'imbiber le plus possible de son odeur si agréable. Mais rien ne vint, le chinois n'osait y croire, mais décida de ne pas bouger, _mon beyblader parfait s'en apercevra bien assez tôt et à ce moment là je risque de m'en prendre plein la face, donc autant que profite de ce moment qui ne se reproduira sans doute jamais..._

Le sommeil le gagnait peu à peu lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude lui retirer une mèche du visage. Au moment où il compris ce qui lui arrivait, une joie immense, un bonheur intense l'envahirent, il l'aurait certainement manifesté d'une manière où d'une autre, si une voix douce, fragile et triste n'avait pas murmurait :

" Miracle, tu es mon miracle mais est-ce que je te mérite seulement?"   

Rey crut que son cœur allait lâché sous les vagues de bonheur indicible qui l'assaillaient. Il voulut lui répondre, lui dire qu'il l'aimait lui aussi, mais quelque chose le retint, _je n'aurais pas dû entendre ça, il croit que je dors, peut-être est-ce mieux que je ne dise rien, je ne veux pas tout gâcher... je t'aime Kai, je t'aime, un jour prochain je pourrais enfin te le dire...  _

Voilà fin du chapitre!! Oui je sais vous aviez remarqué!!! 

J'espère qu'il vous a plu!!! 


	6. Retrouvailles

                                               **Rivalité.**

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews!!!!!! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai écrit vachement vite un nouveau chapitre!!! 

Ecrevisse : t'as raison les paroles collent super bien à ma fic!! Par contre j'ai eut une vision de Kai en train de danser en robe de bal et là ça m'a fait un choc!!!! LOL

Alician : j'ai suivi ton conseil pour les reviews anonymes, merci!!

Chapitre 5 : retrouvailles.

-"Kai!! Rey!! Vous entendez?! Hou hou?!! Où êtes-vous?!"

Kai ouvrit les yeux, se demandant un instant où il pouvait bien se trouver et pourquoi il avait autant mal aux fesses. Son regard se posa alors sur Rey, sa tête étant appuyée sur son épaule, il sourit. Son ami paraissait tellement paisible, le soleil matinal éclairant à demi son visage si parfait. Le beyblader parfait eut soudain l'envie irrésistible de passer le restant de sa vie à regarder celui qu'il aimait. La voix de Tyson parvint alors à ses oreilles, le tirant de sa contemplation : "Les mecs vous êtes où?! Répondez!! On va pas vous chercher toutes la journée!!!". Rey poussa un petit râle, puis enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de Kai. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés adressa alors une prière à tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son ami ne se réveille pas. Hélas les dieux sont sadiques et Rey se tortilla encore un peu contre lui avant d'ouvrir les yeux sous un nouvel assaut de la voix de Tyson "Hou hou!!! Hou hou!!" 

-"kézako?! Où je suis?! Putain j'ai mal partout!!!" s'apercevant enfin de sa position et les évènements de la veille lui revenant soudain en mémoire, Rey se releva avec précipitation, une magnifique teinte écarlate lui teintant les joues. 

Se résignant au fait que ce moment magique était définitivement terminé, Kai adressa un sourire ironique à son ami :

-"Bien dormis?" 

Le jeune chinois répondit un vague oui, il était totalement déboussolé par les changements dont son ami avait fait preuve depuis quelques temps. Il se souvint alors de la phrase qu'il avait entendu Kai prononcer la nuit précédente, et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait, prêt à enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. Ils restèrent ainsi hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre pendant de longues minutes, Rey allait dire quelque chose quand la tête souriante de Max apparut à l'entrée de leur abri. Ils tournèrent tous deux le visage vers lui, ayant à peine le temps de voir son sourire se décomposer avant que leur jeune ami ne s'enfuit en courant. Les deux beybladers avaient compris le fruit de son désarroi, ils se regardèrent puis se résignèrent d'un accord tacite à quitter leur grotte. Rey venait à peine de faire son apparition à la lumière du soleil, que Tyson se jeta dans ses bras, lui faisant dangereusement perdre l'équilibre. Après quelques tentatives désespérées de la part du chinois, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol. _C'est bon Kai du calme!! Ce n'est que Tyson!! T'as pas à être jaloux de lui c'est ridicule!!_ Tous partirent dans un fou rire, même Kai qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette situation très comique. Max quant à lui, eut un petit sourire crispé, puis se retourna et déclara d'une voix bien trop froide :

-"Allez, il faut qu'on rentre. En plus quelqu'un veut te voir Kai, il t'attend à l'hôtel."

Kai leva un sourcil interrogateur, qui pouvait bien venir lui rendre visite? 

Le retour se fit sous les éclats de voix de Tyson, qui leur racontait que Max était rentré à peine une demi heure après leur départ. 

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Max pointa du doigt la personne qui avait demandé à voir Kai. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur le vieillard, à l'instant même où il le reconnut, il sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il se soutint à l'épaule de Rey qui le regarda avec stupeur. 

-"Qu'est-ce qui va pas Kai?" l'interrogea-t-il doucement.

-"C'est... c'est rien..." il avait essayé de maîtriser sa voix mais celle-ci tremblait malgré ses efforts. Rey fut soudain très inquiet pour son ami : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre son beyblader parfait dans un tel état. Son regard ambré se posa alors sur le vieil homme qui avançait vers eux. La main de Kai se resserra sur son épaule, tremblant légèrement. C'était donc cette personne qui le bouleversait autant. 

Rey se souvint alors de cette nuit où Kai avait pleuré dans ses bras et pressentit que cet homme devait être, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié à ce qui avait poussé Kai à dormir contre lui cette nuit là. 

-"Bonjour Kai." La voix du nouvel arrivant était froide et inamical, Rey sentit la colère monter en lui alors qu'il voyait le visage de son amour se décomposer rapidement. Qui était cet homme qui faisait tant de mal à son Kai?!

Ne lâchant toujours pas l'épaule de Rey, Kai répondit, la gorge serrée et retenant ses larmes : 

-"Bonjour Grand-père." Le cœur du chinois se brisa en entendant cette voix tant aimée emplie de tellement de douleur et de remord. 

-"Il faut que je te parle Kai." 

Sa main se mit alors à trembler violemment, resserrant sa prise Kai acquiesça difficilement de la tête. Rey s'enflamma alors :

-"Vous avez vu dans quel état vous l'avez mis?! Laissez-le récupérer un peu..."

-"Arrête Rey! Ca sert à rien, plus vite je lui parlerais, plus vite il partira!" le son de la voix de Rey le défendant avec passion avait redonné un peu de contenance à Kai. Il serra brièvement l'épaule de celui qu'il aimait en un remerciement muet, puis suivit son grand-père jusqu'à un banc dans le jardin de l'hôtel.

-"Kai, tu es devenu un très bon beyblader, peut-être même le meilleur." Kai ne fut pas flatté pour un sou par le compliment, il attendait avec appréhension la suite du discours de son aîné.

-"Je suis ruiné Kai, j'ai besoin de ton talent pour regagner de l'argent et payer mes dettes."

Voyant que son petit fils allait protester, il ajouta, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres :

-"Tu me dois bien ça, tu as détruis ma vie!"

Le cœur de Kai se glaça alors, il savait où voulait en venir son grand-père, il bégaya, les larmes coulant sans retenu sur ses joues :

-"C'est... c'est pas vrai... c'était pas de ma faute... je te hais... c'était pas de ma faute..."

-"Arrête de pleurnicher tout est entièrement de ta faute!! Toi et ta passion pour le feu!!"

-"Tais-toi!! Tais-toi!!" hurla Kai alors qu'il s'enfuyait en courant loin de cet être sans cœur.

Rey qui avait observé de loin leur conversation, partit à la suite de Kai. Il le rattrapa après quelques minutes de course. Kai s'effondra en pleurant dans ses bras, ils restèrent de longues minutes sans bouger. Le chinois murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à son ami. Soudain Kai se retira violement de ses bras, le regardant dans les yeux il chuchota en hoquetant :

-"Tu ne comprends pas!! Je suis responsable!! Il le sait et il me déteste pour ça et c'est légitime!! C'est de ma faute si ils sont morts!!!" Rey fronça les sourcils, il ne savait pas de quoi parlait son ami, il tenta de se rapprocher de lui mais celui-ci recula précipitamment :

-"Je te dis que je suis un meurtrier!!! Hurla-t-il. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de moi!! Je n'ai même pas su les protéger!!!" les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage, ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses articulations en devenaient blanches.

-"Mais qu'as-tu fait?" demanda doucement Rey.

Kai frissonna, et ce n'était en aucun cas lié à la pluie qui commençait de tomber. Jamais il n'avait raconté ça à personne. Il tourna le dos à Rey et déclara d'une voix froide mais entrecoupée de sanglots :

-"Le feu m'a toujours attiré... depuis que je suis tout petit... j'avais des tas de bougies dans ma chambre... un jour je suis parti jouer au beyblade... j'avais pas éteint une de mes bougies... (sa voix prit alors de l'ampleur, il criait presque quand il déclara : ) quand je suis revenu toute ma maison brûlait!! Ils sont morts mes parents, ma petite sœur!!! Elle est morte dans mes bras!!! Je n'ai même pas su la protéger!!! On doit veiller sur ceux qu'on aime... moi je n'y suis pas arrivé... Maintenant laisse moi!! Laisse moi seul!!!!"

Rey n'en revenait pas, il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que lui n'avait pas besoin qu'il le protège, _laisse moi te protéger moi Kai..._ mais il accéda à sa demande et s'éloigna vers l'hôtel, bien décidé à aller remettre les idées en place à ce vieux dégénéré.    

La suite bientôt!! 


	7. Rivalité 6

**                               Rivalité.**

Chapitre 6 : 

            Max était recroquevillé dans un coin du jardin près de la grande véranda, il avait depuis quelque temps vu évoluer la relation de Kai et Rey en même temps que ses propres sentiments pour Kai. Il savait a présent, pour avoir surpris non seulement leur conversation sur le passé Kai, mais aussi et surtout les regards que ce dernier avait pour le chinois, que lui le "gentil petit maxou que tout le monde adore" n'avait pas sa place dans le cœur de Kai. _Quelle ironie, j'ai toujours prôné que l'amitié était le plus grand des trésors... mais maintenant que je sais que c'est tout ce que j'obtiendrai jamais de Kai cela me semble bien maigre... _

            Le temps tournait au gris, des nuages chargés de pluie s'amassaient à l'horizon. L'atmosphère se faisait mélancolique alors que le vent chantonnait doucement ce qui semblait être une complainte à la tristesse. Les vagues se fracassaient inlassablement et avec une régularité monotone contre les parois du vieux château qui surplombait la ville portuaire. Les siècles avaient semblé reculer pour plonger ce lieu en plein Moyen-âge. Quiconque observerait ce paysage aurait pu jurer que le temps avait cessé de s'écouler, s'il n'y avait eu cette silhouette, accoudée aux créneaux sans âge, qui sanglotait doucement, seul représentant de la vie en ce crépuscule morne.    

            Rey courait à travers l'hôtel, une rage froide faisait scintiller ses prunelles dorées. Jamais il ne se souvenait avoir été dans un tel état, il n'avait qu'une idée à l'esprit : faire payer à ce connard le mal qu'il faisait à _son_ Kai!!! Il trouva enfin le vieillard assis sur un banc, dans une véranda bondée de monde. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé, il demanda sans la moindre sympathie dans la voix :

-"Vous êtes bien le grand-père de Kai? Je me trompe?!"

-"C'est effectivement qui je suis... mais _vous_, qui êtes vous?" sa voix avait pris quelque soupçon d'ironie qui mirent Rey tout à fait hors de lui.

_Mais pour qui se prend ce vieux con??!!_

-"Je m'appelle Rey et je suis un ami de votre petit-fils."

-"Tiens donc..." se fut trop, le chinois laissa libre cours à sa colère :

-"Cessez de parler sur ce ton je vous pris, vous ne m'impressionnez pas le moins du monde, je suis venu vous parler de votre comportement envers Kai et sachez que vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi tant je n'aurait pas fini de vous exposer ma façon de penser quand à ce dit comportement!" la voix de Rey avait pris de l'ampleur au fils de son discours, si bien que quand il se tu toute la véranda fut plongée dans un profond silence alors que toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers lui. En une autre occasion il aurait sans doute été plus que gêné dans de telles circonstances, mais sa colère envers cet homme lui permis de faire abstraction de son malaise et de reprendre la parole. 

-"Quel que soit pour vous le degré de responsabilité de Kai dans la mort de votre famille, vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été plus que largement puni? Il les aimait, et les aime toujours, au moins autant que vous! Et _lui_ a vu sa maison brûler! Putain, il a tenu sa sœur entre ses bras alors qu'elle était en train de mourir!! Est-ce que vous imaginez seulement le choc que ça lui a fait!! Il en cauchemarde encore!! Il en pleure encore!! Il n'a pas besoin en plus de vos accusations stupides et déplacées pour se sentir coupable!!" Rey arrêta-là, pour un temps, son discours, prenant un malin plaisir à foudroyer du regard cet homme qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point.

-"Tout ce que vous me dite, jeune homme, n'empêche pas Kai d'être bel et bien coupable..."

-"Vous êtes foncièrement con ou vous le faites exprès?!?!" le jeune chinois souleva alors le vieil homme de sa chaise, le maintenant en l'air à bout de bras. Ses yeux n'étaient à présent  plus que deux brasiers, prouvant à eux seuls, bien mieux que n'importe quelle parole, l'état de rage à peine contrôlé dans lequel se trouvait leur propriétaire.

-"Ecoute-moi vieux débris, ou tu te met rapidement à réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ais raconté et tu présentes des excuses sincère à Kai, ou bien tu sors de sa vie à jamais!! Je me suis bien fait comprendre...?"

-"Sans l'ombre d'un doute...-sous l'apparente contenance du vieil homme, Rey eut tout de même la joie d'entendre sa voix trembler- ... mais vous ne serez pas toujours là pour le protéger..."

Fixant son regard dans le sien Rey prononça d'un ton empli de menaces implicites : "Détrompez-vous". Suite à cela le jeune homme lâcha son fardeau, laissant le bourreau de Kai tomber au sol (NDLA* je brûle d'ajouter "comme une grosse merde"). 

            Max avait observé la scène de derrière la baie vitrée, la jalousie et la tristesse l'étouffaient tandis que résonnait les derniers mots de Rey dans sa tête. "détrompez-vous" une parole innocente mais qui, en les circonstances, prenait pour le petit blondinet des tournures dramatiques! Des larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir coulaient à flot de ses yeux d'océan.

            Rey respirait profondément en quittant la pièce, tentant d'atténuer sa colère. Il n'avait maintenant qu'une seule idée en tête : retrouver Kai. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Dans un endroit calme et isolé, c'était certain... mais cette description regroupait pas mal de lieu! Il se mis donc à interroger le personnel de l'hôtel, et eut bientôt l'affirmation que son cher et tendre avait quitté la résidence à peu près une demi-heure plus tôt. C_ela ne va pas me faciliter la tâche... il peut être n'importe où... _Son interrogatoire se poursuivit donc dans les rues de la ville. Une fine bruine se mis alors à tomber, vidant rapidement les trottoirs d'hypothétiques témoins. _Merveilleux!! Il n'y a plus un chat dehors, il ne va pas tarder à tomber des cordes et je hère seul dans une ville que je ne connais pas à la recherche d'un mec qui ne se sent chez lui que dans les dédales de rues!! En gros, à moins que Dieu ne soit réellement très clément avec moi ce soir, je suis foutu!!_

Le jeune homme partit donc au hasard des carrefours, dans ce milieu qu'il haïssait plus que tout : la ville. Il lui semblait qu'il marchait depuis des heures, la pluie coulait à présent à flot et il désespérait de ne jamais retrouver Kai. Au fils de ses pas sa peur avait grandit, il n'avait cessé de se repasser sa conversation avec Kai et à force de réflexion il en était venu à la conclusion que le garçon qu'il aimait risquait fort de faire une bêtise ce soir... le genre de bêtise que rien ne peu réparer. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.            

            Alors qu'un jeune homme courait, désespéré, dans les rues calmes et silencieuses de la cité, un autre garçon regardait avec fascination les puissantes vagues se fracasser contre la muraille d'un château séculaire. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par la danse immortelle de l'océan...  

*note de l'auteur

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review!!!

Merci.


	8. le grand saut

**                        Rivalité**

Voilà le dernier chapitre!!! Wahou!! C'est la première fic en plusieurs chapitres que je fini!!! Contente!!-____- 

Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ma fic et m'ont envoyé des reviews : donc un très très grand MERCI à tout le monde!!!! 

Bonne lecture, j'espère que la fin vous plaira!!!

**Chapitre 7: le grand saut. **

Cela faisait bientôt 30minutes que Rey marchait à l'aveuglette, laissant les dieux guider ses pas, lorsque se dessinèrent, à travers le brouillard, les murs épais d'un vieux château [1]. _Après tout, pourquoi pas? De toutes façons ici ou ailleurs..._

            Max n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours assis par terre au même endroit, la tête appuyée sur les genoux. Mais il ne pleurait plus, était-ce parce qu'il s'était fait une raison ou n'avait-il tout simplement plus aucune larme à verser dans son corps? 

"Max?? Houhou?? Maxou t'es là??"

-"Tyson??"

En effet le visage du jeune garçon apparut à l'angle du mur, tout sourire. 

-"Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je te cherche?! J'en ais marre de courir après tout le monde moi!!!" Tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de son ami et se trouvait désormais accroupi en face de lui. 

-"Mais Maxou... t'as pleuré... qu'est-ce qui va pas??"

Baissant la tête, le petit blond marmonna : 

-"C'est rien Ty, c'est vraiment pas important."

Relevant le visage de son ami, et fixant ses yeux dans les siens, Tyson murmura :

-"Si quelque chose est en mesure de te faire pleurer, alors c'est important pour moi..."

Max ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, ni d'ailleurs de se jeter dans les bras du brun. _Ca fait du bien de savoir que quelque tient à moi... lui, je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. _

-"Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda gentiment Tyson.

Le blondinet respira un grand coup, il ne voulait pas mentir à son coéquipier, mais soudain la vérité semblait bien dure à admettre, surtout devant lui.

-"Je euh... Kai est amoureux de Ray." Il avait prononcé cette phrase précipitamment.

-"Et toi, Max, tu aime Kai..." aussi étrange que cela lui paraisse venant de Tyson, ce n'était pas une question._ Comment le savait-il??_

-"Je... je sais plus trop..." avoua le blond, en se serrant un peu plus contre son ami. _Après tout, peut-être que je me suis trompé..._ un grand sourire à la limite du pervers se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Max, tendit qu'il murmurait : "merci pour tout Ty" d'une voix qui surprit (agréablement??? Qui sait??) son destinataire.

Rey avait dépassé le pont-levis, franchit la grande porte de bois massif, gravit plus d'escaliers qu'il aurait voulu et avançait à présent le long du chemin de gay... oups... de guet. Ses pensées vagabondaient à travers le Moyen-Age occidental, il s'imaginait ces chevaliers vêtus d'amures étincelantes, montés sur leurs immenses destriers, jurant fidélité à leur suzerain... Ces hommes qui, parés de leur honneur, n'avaient pour seul but que de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin... Cette dernière pensée lui rappela soudain Kai, lui qui se reprochait tant de ne pas avoir su protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Ses rêves blancs comme neige sur la chevalerie virèrent alors au rouge sang. Les innombrables et terribles guerres lui apparurent alors, regorgeant de massacres, de félonie, de bassesses... bassesses tel était le qualificatif le plus opportun que l'on pouvait attribuer aux actions du grand-père de Kai.

Une vague se fracassa contre le pan de muraille sur lequel il se trouvait, le tirant ainsi de ses rêveries. Il s'aperçut du même coup qu'il avait parcouru toute la face ouest de la forteresse (face attenante à la ville), et se trouvait désormais sur la façade Nord, avec l'océan pour seul vis-à-vis. La beauté du panoramas lui coupa le souffle et il resta quelques instants immobile, ne ressentant qu'admiration et respect. Les vagues dansaient sous le vent, jouant avec le reflet de la lune qui perçait à présent à travers les nuages. Rey leva alors les yeux, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la pluie avait cessé "la lune est pleine ce soir, s'entendit-il murmurer, et rouge de plus, c'est un mauvais présage..."[2]

Revenant soudain à la réalité, le jeune chinois se remit en marche. _Je fais le tour des remparts, et s'il n'est pas là je n'aurais qu'à aller... mais où irais-je?!_

A peine avait-il franchit quelques mètres qu'il aperçut une silhouette, ombre se détachant sur le firmament. Il se mit alors à courir frénétiquement, une soudaine panique s'insinuant dans ses veines. Quand il fut enfin après ce qui lui parut une éternité, à la hauteur de la "forme", il stoppa net sa course. Se détournant prestement de sa contemplation de l'océan, la silhouette interrogea, suspicieuse : "qui va là?". Le chinois reconnut instantanément la voix de celui qu'il aimait. "C'est moi, Kai, ce n'est que moi!".

"Ray?" dans cette question se mêlaient étonnement, soulagement, joie.

"Que fais-tu là? Va t'en! Laisse-moi tranquille!" ces paroles qu'il aurait habituellement prononcées avec déterminations sonnèrent creux, sa voix recélait résignation et découragement. 

Ray entendit à peine cette phrase, médusé qu'il était par la position de Kai. En effet ce dernier se trouvait assis entre deux créneaux, ses jambes battant l'air sur la surface externe du château. _Il veut sauter... mon dieu... il veut mourir... _

Le beybladeur parfait avait déjà reporté son regard sur l'horizon, déterminé à accomplir ce qu'il avait conclut être la meilleure chose à faire. _Oui terminer... une bonne fois pour toutes... _dans son dos son ami se dirigeait vers lui à pas lent, _ne plus jamais souffrir... ne plus jamais causer la perte de ceux que j'aime... ne plus faillir à ceux que j'aime..._ "plus jamais faillir..." 

Kai ne retenait plus ses pleurs, des larmes coulaient, silencieuses, le long de ses joues. Il sentit alors des bras lui enserrer la taille alors qu'une tête s'appuyait contre son dos.

"Tu crois réellement que c'est en nous abandonnant que tu vas nous protéger?"

_Tristesse, amertume... est-ce que je lui manquerai... vraiment?_

"C'est pas en fuyant que les choses s'arrangent!!... Tu peux pas mourir... pas avant d'avoir appris ce que c'est que d'être heureux... laisse-moi t'apprendre"

_Il... pleure??... _

"Laisse-moi t'apprendre à sourire, à rire... me laisse pas tomber..." la voix du chinois se brisa sur ces derniers mots, touchant si profondément Kai que celui-ci se laissa glisser jusqu'à retrouver le sol sous ses pieds, et pris son ami..._ mon meilleur ami... mon amour..._ dans les bras. 

Relevant la tête ray fixa ses prunelles dorées dans celles, métalliques, de Kai. "Je t'aime." Sa voix avait retrouvé sa fermeté. Une joie immense, insensée, envahit alors Kai dans tout son être, et alors qu'un pâle sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres, il se réfugia un peu plus dans l'étreinte rassurante du chinois.

"A présent, c'est moi qui te protègerais..." promis ce dernier. 

Levant les yeux vers son nouveau protecteur autoproclamé, vers ce jeune homme tellement beau autour duquel allait tourner toute sa vie, Kai prononça, d'une voix enfantine et ... apeurée(?) : "si tu me quitte un jour, s'en est fini de moi... "

"Jamais" fut le seul mot que l'ex-beyblader-parfait laissa dire à Ray avant de capturer timidement ses lèvres entre les siennes.

**_                              Fin_**

[1] tout le monde : "comme par hasard!!!"

      Akuma : "y'a pas de hasard là-dedans : les dieux l'ont guidé!!!!"

      "SHINIGAMI EN FORCE!!!!!!"

      Akuma : "Duo dégage!!!"

[2] L'aurait pas de la parenté avec Legolas mon petit Rey par hasard??!!-___-


End file.
